


【DVN親情】我们这一家

by Beepaint



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Gen, 親情向
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 02:15:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19781170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beepaint/pseuds/Beepaint
Summary: 双子21岁，尼禄3岁，全员向，纯亲情无CP





	1. 我们这一家1

代發,原作者: [几肤浅 ](http://suiyuansuifengsuibian.lofter.com/)

  
  


1

尼禄今年三岁，是一个男孩子，家住在孤儿院，因为天生一头的白发一身的怪力，没有同龄的小朋友跟他做朋友，但他还是健康又活泼地长大了。

尼禄最近多了一个小秘密他能看见别人看不见的东西，那是一道看起来甚是高大魁梧的蓝色光团，以三岁小孩的分辨能力他觉得这大概是个穿着布偶装的迷路灵魂，于是第一次看到这个怪东西他便开口问了

“你是谁”对方没有回答，甚至看不出它长有嘴巴能回答问题

“你是米O鼠还是唐O鸭？”就算是风气保守的佛杜纳，迪O尼的宣传依旧无处不在

“那你是汤O猫吗？你也是蓝色的”尼禄用手指戳那些飞舞的蓝色光点“我知道了你是哆啦O梦”对方顿时光芒大胜，那团雾般的物质凝固出一只圆圆的手伸向尼禄

“没错，我就是那个懂得各种高科技能够随时随地向尼禄小朋友伸出援手的那位”“你就是那个欠打的但丁”

温馨的画面到此为止，尼禄的睡前故事被强行打断了，他的亲生父亲正在亲自殴打他的叔叔，虽然他们父子叔侄相认并没有几天，但两位大人打架前还是体贴地把尼禄卧室的房门带上了。

第二天，习惯早起的尼禄推开自己卧室的门，离开孤儿院后的这个新家有三个卧室，二楼两个卧室是他们父子的，因为父亲说你这个叔叔喜欢半夜飙摩托车出去打枪乱射还弹电吉他扰民对儿童教育影响太差所以卧室在一楼（但丁在摄像机前举着牌子：是半夜打恶魔不是扰民谢谢）尼禄站在他爸爸房门的门把手下敲了敲，里面没动静。于是他抓着楼梯把手往一楼慢慢一步一步挪下去。

果不其然，他的父亲和他的叔叔都在一楼大堂里躺着，准确地讲，是他爸爸躺在沙发上，他叔叔躺在墙上。三岁的尼禄第一个冲向他叔叔，可惜他跳起来都够不着叔叔的靴底，只能转向他爸爸。

尼禄的爸爸是一个睡着了都看着很严肃的大人，穿着笔挺的衣服梳着一丝不乱的背头，睡在那个碎花布艺长沙发上，听说这是一个叔叔的朋友送的搬家礼物，在那个姐姐把家具摆好后一瞬那，他爸爸抓着他叔叔就是一个五月雨加真升龙蓄力一拳，等一下三岁小孩不可能有这么精准的记忆，那边的场务把牌子放下去别害旁白乱写。

镜头转向维吉尔特写他安详？的睡容，尼禄伸手戳了戳他爸的脸，维吉尔没有动，尼禄胆子大了点，他爬上沙发后打算用手拍他爸的脸来叫醒他。这时维吉尔醒了，他盯着尼禄奶绿色的眼睛，不自觉释放出刚睡醒有点不爽的低气压，尼禄吓得从沙发滚到地毯上缩成一个球状，他动作如此之快让维吉尔想抓住尼禄的手僵在那里。

“老哥你儿子醒了，你弟也醒了，你也醒了，该吃早餐了吧”缩成一团的尼禄被一双手抱起来，那是他可靠的叔叔，叔叔把尼禄抱到餐厅放到儿童座椅上，往尼禄盘子里倒玉米片和草莓牛奶

“他应该喝牛奶，太甜的东西对牙齿不好”维吉尔坐到离儿童座椅最近的位置，边说边往自己盘里倒玉米片和牛奶

“他还小，早点认识到草莓的美好能令他更快融入我们血脉联系中”但丁直接站在尼禄旁边一勺接一勺地凶猛地吃着草莓牛奶泡玉米片，用行动捍卫着草莓牛奶的尊严。

“首先，他是我的儿子所以是跟我血脉相融，还有你粗鲁的吃法把牛奶溅到我儿子头发上了”“你一天不挑刺是不是就浑身难受！”

“爸爸”尼禄奶声奶气地向他还很生疏的父亲求情“爸爸我没有被牛奶溅到，你不要跟叔叔吵架”

2

但丁自从天降亲侄后放弃了以往低俗又没品（维吉尔语）的裹胸风衣，他跟亲哥借了？些衣服，穿好这zhuangbility又娘兮兮（但丁语）的内衬，打算跟尼禄出去买亲子装，穿好亲子装后在他哥面前反复挑衅就能气死他哥再继承他哥遗产然后拳打魔帝脚踢混沌最后走上魔生巅峰，但掏了掏口袋一个钢镚都没有，贫穷使他的计划半路而废。最后但丁只得抱着可爱的大侄子去跟朋友们借钱

“莫里森你好，今天我带来个小朋友，你看他多可爱啊！这么可爱的小朋友没新衣服穿你忍心吗？！所以借我钱，拜托啦……(^人^)”

莫里森在看到但丁怀里白毛的尼禄感觉自己快要窒息了，他看了看尼禄软软的白色刘海又看了看但丁的垂帘刘海，他看了又看，他此刻的心情无法用言语表达，如果可以具象化表达莫里森会选择化作蒙克的那幅巨作《呐喊》在但丁耳边呐喊，但莫里森忍住了，他不愧是成熟的社会人，他故作淡定地问但丁

“这孩子跟你有什么关系”

‘冷静点莫里森！这说不定是个喜欢把孩子头发漂色的嬉皮士委托人的孩子！你要相信但丁！’

“你说他啊，跟我有血缘关系，准确讲你能算他爸”尼禄眨眨眼睛看着但丁叔叔显然是想开口拆穿他，但丁眼疾手快捂住了尼禄的嘴。

“这孩子刚从孤儿院被我接过来的，拜托借我钱吧，你难道要让这孩子失去童年的快乐？”但丁靠着精湛？的演技成功借到(确定不会还的钱后便满意离去。

可惜但丁没看到莫里森在他走后疯狂地打电话通知了他的其他朋友。

所谓其他朋友，也就崔西和蕾迪，两个死守财奴，但丁有了侄子心里便多了一份父爱？叔爱家族爱的力量，他敢去跟母老虎借钱了！

但眼前这两个女人，看起来也太和蔼了吧，但丁眉头紧皱意识到事情并不简单，可惜晚了，他勇气的来源被崔西从怀里抱走，他本人被左右夹姬！缩进皮沙发最里面，被拷问中。

“他叫什么”“尼禄”

“多大了”“三岁”“禽兽！”崔西和蕾迪异口同声地爆粗

“他妈妈呢”“不知道””

“禽兽！”崔西和蕾迪换上了看渣滓的眼神，但丁想反驳却也无从辩起

“孩子妈长什么样你总知道吧”但丁犹豫回道“大概，是个女人？”崔西和蕾迪同时捂脸，崔西又问“那你知道上星期在街角新店吃过的披萨是什么样的”

“新店开张有优惠，选的特大号，饼皮边追加了芝士，格外松软，面饼上涂的第一层是正统的特浓番茄酱汁，半边萨拉米辣肠，香肠上铺满店内现作的马苏里拉起司，不可或缺的完熟番茄片，新鲜的水牛乳风味浓郁与萨拉米辣肠结合堪称舌尖上的文艺复兴，披萨另半边是榛蘑和整根的打结小香肠，纯肉馅Q弹的口感咬下后带来不同与薄切香肠的满足感，点缀的罗勒酱更是点睛之笔，还有不能少了洋葱，给整个披萨添加了点俏皮的风味，按惯例我强烈要求去掉了橄榄，总之这是个新奇又复古的披萨，由店内自带的窖炉烘烤而成，香气四溢，出炉后十二分切，我一人独占四分之三”

崔西和蕾迪看着但丁仿佛在看一位睿智的披萨人，最后还是跟但丁妈咪面容一致的崔西先投降了

“那你能确定什么？”“我可以很肯定的是我没有钱，所以来借！”

“带上钱快滚！”蕾迪撒出了一大把现金后就关上了大门

“有没有这么离谱，你哪里拿出的这么多一美元硬币用来砸我？”但丁还想说几句不拿嗟来之钱，尼禄已经乖巧地蹲下来一个个开始捡一边捡一边说好话“但丁叔叔，你朋友对你真好”

3

维吉尔今天右眼不受控制地抽动，小幅度神经跳动，不影响什么但很烦人，就像那个沙比弟弟今天乘他晚起几秒钟把他儿子不知道带到哪里去了，虽然突如其来的儿子对维吉尔这个冷酷的劳模来说不算什么，但是儿子不在他控制中的感觉很不爽，超不爽的，维吉尔很生气，他要去把冷柜里但丁的草莓圣代全吃光。

打开冰箱，冰柜是空的，冷藏室也是空的，牛奶瓶也空了，咯吱船长麦片盒子也空了。维吉尔超生气！他要变坏！他要爆魔人！家里的电话响了，因为天降亲儿维吉尔不得不恶补生活常识也学会接电话了，电话那头的人，额，是蕾迪

“我给你钱你快去捅死但丁”

“啥？”维吉尔眉头紧皱感觉自己仿佛身在一个OOC的世界里

“他突然有了儿子！叫尼禄！他竟然让儿子住孤儿院住到三岁才找到！他还不认识孩子亲妈！渣男！这种渣男你去捅死他我给你递火箭炮！”

维吉尔感觉有个核弹在他脑内引爆，但他的理智和他的语言系统被分割开来运作中，他在电话里问

“但丁现在在哪？”“他去跟尼禄买亲子装了！渣男！一件衣服就能弥补父子关系吗！”

维吉尔挂掉了电话，他又找到了捅但丁的理由，垃圾但丁竟然敢跟他维吉尔的儿子穿亲子装！还被这么多无聊人类认作是亲父子！不能忍了！但丁必须死！you should die！！

但丁不知道他哥魔人槽满了要对他来个惊爆祖宗十八代.次元斩，他正在一边跟营业员小姐姐说骚话（意图打折）一边夸尼禄，这件可爱这件也可爱这件上面有草莓的毛衣无敌可爱这件背后印有披萨的羽绒外套简直不能更可爱了。尼禄有生以来第一次遇到衣服可以随便他挑，露出了遇到亲人后最可爱的奶狗眼神开始兴奋地像条真的奶狗一样在店里到处转圈圈，大嘎都几嗨心，营业员小姐姐想拿员工折扣给这对可爱父子结账的关键时刻，店门转动，一个跟孩子爸长得一模一样的男人也冲了进来。

看到父亲来了而且浑身不善的气息，尼禄像条被牵住狗链的萨摩耶，无辜又可爱地扑回爸爸的腿边，拉住爸爸的手问他“爸爸？我可不可以跟你买一件一样的衣服，我们可以一起穿”怕父亲反悔尼禄努力装作弱小可怜又无助的样子“就买一件，好不好？”

但丁在维吉尔冲进来的霎那发誓，如果他哥今天要跟他无情无耻无理取闹，他就要比他更加无情无耻无理取闹，总之不能让三岁的小朋友看太多血腥画面。但丁虽然年少失孤中途辍学家门不幸兄弟两都没上过大学文化水平不是很高一个跑去做恶魔猎人一个跑去做搞事BOSS，但一颗家人的心是永远不会变的！他哥一意孤行去搞什么黑骑士尤里曾是没有前途的！魔要拥有一颗爱与和平的心，有了爱心就不再是恶魔，就成了恶魔人，恶魔人大热IP周边多又能特摄拍真人是很有钱途的。

但丁内心地激斗，尼禄拉着爸爸的手，维吉尔任由尼禄拉着他几根手指，他肃冷的神情仿佛在思考宇宙的真理，与这个柔和的亲子店格格不入。营业员小姐姐拿起几件蓝色的衣服外套递过去，带着营业的微笑“先生，你儿子更适合穿蓝色”

“好，买了”维吉尔从思考者模式一键转换为父亲模式，他得意地指向但丁“看到没我才是爸爸，你滚去付钱”

最后出店门尼禄穿了一件红色的毛衣上面编织着可爱的草莓，深蓝色的外套背后印着power，他左边牵着穿草莓毛衣叔叔的手，右边牵着穿深蓝外套（没有印power）爸爸的手，三岁的尼禄第一次觉得人生还可以这么暖和快活。额，只是他要能再长高一点就好了，两个长腿男人中间的小朋友，正面很温馨，背后看则像个被FBI抓获的外星人一样被拖着走。

4

尼禄今年三岁，有了一个属于他的新家，有了一个亲爸爸和亲叔叔虽然他们经常打架，有了和蔼的叔叔和姐姐，他快四岁了，只要生日一过，他就要变成四岁的小朋友了。

快四岁的尼禄在心里暗暗发誓他要比以前更乖巧，要阻止爸爸和叔叔经常打架，要长高，要学会自己去厕所这个划掉等五岁再实现，不能再被崔西姐姐和蕾迪姐姐抱着亲亲。

下定决心的尼禄刚出来就被崔西抱起来捏脸蛋被蕾迪姐姐戳脸颊，他努力挣扎地躲着女人们罪恶的黑手扭向一旁问佛系站姿看起来大慈大悲的莫里森“我爸爸和我叔叔在哪里？”

“在给你做手工蛋糕还是手工披萨，总之生日快乐小伙子”慈祥的莫里森把手按在尼禄小朋友的刘海上，然后把刘海全部往后翻“看啊，三岁的维吉尔就长这样”

乘女人们笑到肚子痛，尼禄逃出了魔爪，冲向厨房。

心理年龄永远三岁的但丁像在玩橡皮泥一样玩手里的面团，搓啊揉啊捏啊的表情渐渐那个起来，维吉尔冷眼旁观弟弟的幼稚行为，他拿着厨房计时器在来回渡步。

“爸爸”尼禄扑向维吉尔的腿，抱完大腿后去看叔叔在玩什么他也要跟着玩“但丁叔叔你在玩什么”但丁被尼禄稚嫩的声音带回现实，发现自己左右手都按在两个大大圆圆的面团上，内心很不想承认的但丁他不舍得把手从发酵面团上拿开。面对孩子天真无邪的目光，他只能说“在做披萨”

“披萨需要做这么圆吗？披萨不是扁平的吗？”这是天真可爱的尼禄在问话

“就，有时候，也是需要，这个那个，而且，这样那样，毕竟，这么大，这么圆，就想试一下”

“呵呵，处男”这是直接暴击的维吉尔在嘲讽。“你不是处男你很自豪哦”“我有儿子我自豪”被直击重点嘲讽三联的但丁虎躯一震虎目含泪膝盖无力缓缓坐倒在地用手指画个圈圈诅咒现充，向苍天控诉这份无法承受的委屈与不公平。被弟弟恶心到的维吉尔只好一招幻影剑穿得但丁变小贱贱（小贱贱，又名O侍，爱穿红色不会死的男人，四舍五入约等于但丁）

这样搞的结果就是两人的手作披萨和手作蛋糕统统变为烤过头的黑暗料理，尼禄用手里的叉子想去碰下披萨，被及时拉回了手，大厅里摆好临时送来的大蛋糕，巨大的鲜奶油堆得很高，像是梦里的场景，三岁前的尼禄曾经许愿过他以后长大一定要吃一个高到望不到顶的生日蛋糕，他还要一个很厉害的爸爸，以后就没有人欺负他，要一个很有趣的叔叔，会像个朋友一样陪他玩耍，虽然当初许愿没有吹蜡烛，但尼禄的梦想此时此刻终于实现了。

尼禄憋着眼泪扑到他父亲怀里把头深深地埋进去带着哭腔说“爸爸 我爱你”小孩子的眼泪滚烫地滴在维吉尔胸前的衣服上，尼禄把脸反复在那块蹭了又蹭后，又扑向一旁的但丁“但丁叔叔，我也爱你”其他人也跟着凑热闹“快跟姐姐说爱我”“先跟我说”“先跟我说”“跟我说，莫里森叔叔尼禄最爱你了”

多么热闹的景象，多么快乐的人，像是一个家庭又团聚了，维吉尔的心像是一个破碎的容器终于找回了那曾经丢失的一个个小碎片，碎片回来了，他的心因此而完整了。

这场聚会一直闹到尼禄开始头一点一点地垂下来，被爱的但丁叔叔高兴地送别客人，抱起尼禄要给他洗澡，维吉尔把生日礼物搬到尼禄房间，生平第一次他仔细端详自己儿子的房间，他其实不大记得自己幼年时的房间了，但肯定比这个华丽，墙纸不会是幼稚的蓝色海星小贝壳章鱼大螃蟹还有一块海绵，没有上漆和木头雕花的儿童床，没有一整排的华丽封面的书籍，只有但丁无处不在，比如维吉尔刚怀念了一点点过去，他的双胞胎弟弟但丁就举着他儿子像狮子王里举着辛巴的狒狒一样闪亮登场了。

“老哥，你儿子真好玩”但丁一边那风筒给尼禄和自己吹头发一边感叹“他现在沉迷迪O尼像你当初看那些书一样入迷”维吉尔懒得纠正但丁口中两者之间无论文学性历史意义艰涩程度都豪不相同，尼禄不耐烦被压着吹毛，像辛巴那样冲向父亲手里的礼物，然后开始拆。

维吉尔的礼物是整个房里最大的盒子，打开后，里面有三只被压叠在一起的巨大毛绒玩具。

“厉害了我的土豪哥”“承认了我的穷弟弟”

尼禄抓起最上面那只，那是一只圆圆胖胖表情特神奇的猫头鹰？“哥你也开始看哈利O特了”“是狮鹫”“明明是猫头鹰，染黑毛假扮狮鹫，出去要被狮鹫打的”尼禄完全不受他们的影响，高兴地把猫头鹰？抱在怀里“我要叫他Griffon”

下一个毛绒玩具是一只同样又大又圆的表情又囧又带点可爱的黑猫？但丁忍不住吐槽“哥你对儿童玩具的可爱标准是不是有点奇葩啊”但尼禄还是喜欢地抱着大黑猫？捏完耳朵捏尾巴，还宣布“我要叫他Shadow”

最后一个在盒子最底层，要尼禄自己去拿怕他会掉进去，但丁亲自把压箱底的那个宝贝哪里出来，看到那宝贝的真容后但丁他的表情就像是咬了一口草莓圣代却发现那根本不是草莓酱而是墨西哥辣酱一样痛苦。

“老哥，你真的对可爱的东西有误解吧，快说你眼里的你弟弟我是不是英俊潇洒又帅气逼人有钱洒脱善良又坚强”维吉尔懒得说话，将那巨大的纯黑色像个土豆又像个竹鼠但没有五官还是更像泥巴怪的玩偶放到尼禄面前，尼禄跟但丁一起盯着看了好久，但丁放弃了，尼禄捧着泥巴怪？的脸？说“你好，我要叫你Nightmare”

‘果然是老哥的儿子’三观被毁的但丁叹了口气，尼禄放下玩偶跟但丁来个抱抱还在他脸上亲了一口“但丁叔叔晚安”

差不多十点了，早睡早起长得高，尼禄被但丁亲了额头但丁还跟自己挥手说“晚安哦(≧ω≦*)尼禄崽”但丁离开了，维吉尔负责把尼禄抱上床盖好被子，他犹豫了很久，最后只把手放尼禄头顶摸了摸“晚安”

  
  


维吉尔回到自己卧室感受自己前所未来的内心的平静时，那个白色的小脑袋又钻了进来站在他面前，还拖着那三个毛绒玩具。

尼禄抱着猫头鹰形状的玩偶把脸藏在后面，用手抓着玩偶短短的翅膀跟维吉尔挥了挥“爸爸，Griffon来跟你说晚安”

说完后尼禄把脸从猫头鹰后露出来，从自己身后举起另一只大黑猫玩偶，同样的抓着黑猫前掌摇来摇去“爸爸，Shadow跟你说晚安”

维吉尔能感觉自己心上的裂缝正在一点一点地愈合

黑猫后面是那只完全看不出是什么的超大玩偶，尼禄这次用手提着这只玩偶特别巨大的前肢用力挥手“爸爸，Nightmare跟你说晚安”因为玩偶太大，尼禄做完动作后有点累到喘气，脸上也热到冒汗，但他还是很兴奋，眼睛闪亮地盯着维吉尔，维吉尔眼里的冰块不自觉被打碎了用自己未察觉的稍显温柔的语气说“Nero，你也该去睡了”

“爸爸等一下还有一个人没说话”浑身热乎乎的小男孩窜进维吉尔怀里，他下定决心般往维吉尔脸上亲了一口

“爸爸晚安”

  
  



	2. 我们这一家2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 双子23岁，尼禄5岁，全员向，纯亲情无CP

代發,原作者: [几肤浅 ](http://suiyuansuifengsuibian.lofter.com/)

  
  


1

作为一名强大的恶魔猎人，但丁早已习惯了随时随地被恶魔偷袭再用自己引以为傲的身体素质将那些渣渣统统轰烂。任何事也有例外，对眼下这个敢于偷袭他的小小半魔，但丁只能弯下腰把尼禄从他大腿上扯开再抱起来，尼禄抱怀里能感觉出孩子重了不少，从一只吉娃娃的体重升级为一只博美的体重。

但丁有一项绝技，他能一边胡思乱想一边循着食物香气准确走到有东西吃的地方，但凡事也有意外，厨房站着的人是维吉尔，而不是一盘披萨和一杯草莓圣代。维吉尔在亲自煮晚餐！一代枭雄洗手做羹汤！这算什么整蛊节目！

但丁四处探头探脑地找骗你玩横幅和摄像头，尼禄从他叔叔怀里蹦下地，跑在维吉尔面前跟他爸大眼瞪小眼，气鼓鼓地说“我不要吃胡萝卜和花椰菜”

“挑食的小孩不会有斯巴达老人送给他抛瓦礼物”维吉尔的完美应答？果然成功另尼禄噘嘴跑回了叔叔那边。但丁找遍了一圈毫无发现确定了维吉尔的反常行为并非节目组整蛊错进恶魔之家，而是因为他儿子终于开始挑食了。

尼禄刚被带回家那会吃什么都能将盘子里的食物吃得干干净净，给什么吃什么，但丁曾经试着喂过他没有一片配料的披萨，彻底融化的圣代，尼禄统统收下还吃得美滋滋。现在，尼禄终于从一个过于懂事的小孩子成长为一个敢跟家长挑食的小孩子，这是多么巨大的进步啊！

虽然但丁的黑暗料理投喂得到了他哥爱的教育，但与尼禄相处间点滴美好的回忆依旧保留在他的心里。

但丁正在那神游太虚展开回忆的翅膀，尼禄似乎不死心地跑去跟维吉尔又说了一遍“我不喜欢吃胡萝卜和花椰菜”“吃蔬菜对你身体好”几日不见维吉尔慈父指数飙升中“我这次按菜谱做，不会像前几次那么难吃了”

厨房调理台前摆着尼禄从未见过的各种新奇食材，从很多很多的花卉般的小盆子长得郁郁葱葱的花花草草，怪异的工具。厨房里的一切都显得那么干净，很有条理，整整齐齐，甚有洁癖。

托福老哥带崽，但丁也终于有了吃上家常菜的机会，等到烤箱门打开，一坨跟奶酪土豆泥一起烤的蔫呼呼的东西被分到每个人盘子里。但丁用叉子撕开顶部过焦的外皮，扒拉底下的土豆泥，奶油土豆泥里埋有绿色的花椰菜和青豆，橘黄的胡萝卜，淡绿的芹菜，嫩黄的小南瓜，奶酪被拉成丝，切成统一大小的块状各色蔬菜滚到盘子一侧。

但丁其实他也并不爱吃蔬菜，不过看样子跟奶酪焗烤过的闭上眼闻香气可以当千层面吃。至于当事人尼禄他仿佛又不挑食了，低着头用叉子戳好几块胡萝卜然后一口吞。但丁看了看乖乖在吃的尼禄，只得跟着往嘴里送入蔬菜。

“哥，你放过我们吧”但丁觉得自己一辈子从没吃过这么诡异的东西，第一口是浓重的起司味，调味颇咸，失败。土豆泥里加了黄油，但那依旧是没滋没味很腻口的土豆泥，失败。第三口是那些罪恶的蔬菜，花椰菜胡萝卜青豆芹菜全都水煮过自然是毫无味道，为了掩饰这一点临时洒下的盐跟胡椒来补充，可惜依旧没法彻底入味，失败。填充的奶油白酱烧底料时没彻底令酒精蒸发，牛奶的腥味，面粉的黏滞感使得酱汁带有颗粒，丝滑圆润的奶油白酱是考验整道焗烤成功与否的重点，真乃失败中的失败。

“尼禄他吃了”维吉尔一脸你闭嘴吧的表情，但丁对着尼禄疯狂眨眼暗示，尼禄无法接收到阿叔的暗示，只得鼓着脸把蔬菜一口口往嘴里送着。

“你儿子哪挑食了”但丁趁着交流之际，把自己盘子里的蔬菜飞快倒在尼禄盘子里，尼禄埋头猛吃，应该是没察觉他幼稚的阿叔把不爱吃的东西丢给他来吃。

“你儿子都能吃下这么难吃的东西搞不懂你还有什么不满？”但丁说得正气凌然，看侄子快吃完了，又将烤盘里剩下的乘出来给尼禄。

“别喂太多晚上会睡不好”维吉尔全程仿佛没看见但丁举动那般用一个营养学家的语气说话“他快换牙了，不能再像以前那样跟你一起吃垃圾食品，摄入充足的维生素和乳制品才能换一口健康的牙”

“哥，我们恶魔是不会蛀牙的”但丁咧开嘴显摆自己两排整齐光洁大白牙“这是基因优势”

“总之我不许你再给我儿子喂垃圾食品”维吉尔看尼禄清空了整个盘子，拉他回房刷牙洗脸。刚刚回家不超过两个钟头但丁又待在了他的老位置，墙上，被钉着，但他不会屈服，他对着凶手的背影大喊

“你自己做的菜你自己一口都没吃!你虐待儿童!等我从这下来我就把你所有的巧克力圣代都给你儿子吃!”

维吉尔懒得理背后的噪音，给尼禄的牙刷挤上薄荷牙膏，监督尼禄刷牙超过三分钟才准他漱口，清洁完毕将孩子送上床，把随便哪只玩偶塞进被子里，留盏夜灯，就算完成带尼禄的工作了。

“爸爸我不会吃掉你的巧克力圣代的”尼禄整个人包被子里了只留个白色小脑袋瓜“明天可以吃普通的罐头蔬菜吗”

“做的真有这么难吃？”维吉尔忍不住走回床边坐下摸了摸尼禄的头

“没有”尼禄急急否认“只是但丁叔叔一直在外面工作，我不想但丁叔叔赚钱太辛苦”

但丁闻讯赶到一阵风般冲进来抱住尼禄死命蹭他脸“怎么会有这么可爱又懂事的亲侄子叔叔我好感动啊！”在但丁蹭完尼禄打算再亲亲尼禄时，他被尼禄的亲生父亲抓着衣领丢了出去。

2

作为一个曾经的劳模boss，维吉尔睡眠非常浅，所有他被厨房有人里翻冰箱的声音吵醒是非常合理的，普通人他现在是不能打的，小偷也不能打，开个次元斩丢去警局门口估计还能做。

一个恶魔半夜三点不睡觉跑去冰箱门口堵小偷，粗浅望去小偷身量短小四肢又瘦，还有一头白毛，还穿着但丁给尼禄买的毫无品味的披萨图案儿童睡衣。

“尼禄”维吉尔用了自己这辈子最温柔的语调开口“是你饿了吗？”

从冷藏室翻到冷冻室的尼禄小朋友被吓得立刻从冰箱里钻出来，可怜兮兮地仰头对着他半夜不睡觉的爸指指自己右边有些肿的脸颊“趴趴，呀通”维吉尔用自己这辈子最温柔的力道按了按儿子的半边脸颊，尼禄眼泪都快被按出来了，这两父子只得跑去找药箱。

又一个半夜不睡觉的恶魔出现了，但丁他大发慈悲地跟维吉尔讲“我们没有药箱这种东西”他再次补充“我们根本不需要这种东西，你该知道的老哥”

“那你让尼禄今晚怎么睡”维吉尔想出去打劫药店，但丁正在有理有据文武双全地制止他，小尼禄捧腮眼含泪光牙痛头晕但又操心地看他爹地又看他阿叔，最后选了他爹地把自己肿胀的脸贴在爸爸后背，但丁见此灵机一动“快变魔人”

“理由”维吉尔把尼禄从背后拉到胸前兜到怀里，思考要不要唱个摇篮曲什么的等一下他根本不会摇篮曲啊冷静快想下伊娃怎么唱的。但丁完全不管他哥的奇思妙想，变了个魔人，又尝试着调了下手的温度“开魔人你可以给尼禄补魔，不行就当冰敷了”

双胞胎一拍即合，蓝色的魔人把小朋友抱回卧室床上，一米二长宽大小的儿童床别说让整个魔人挤进去，孩子的爸堪堪能坐在床头，尼禄的小脑袋瓜枕着他爸魔人的大腿，丝丝凉凉的触感令饱受牙痛之苦的小朋友安静地睡着了。孩子他叔只能趴在床沿，把尼禄的两只小手握在自己掌心，大家就这么用着如此别扭的姿势睡了一晚。

两位大人醒来后的第一件事就是去买儿童用药，但这需要医生处方，于是去找莫里森，预约儿童医生，联系会诊时间，整理医疗保险提交退税单等等等，问题来了，孩子爸爸是黑户，孩子叔叔差不多，甚至连孩子都没出生证明。恶魔猎人与恶魔boss在今天彻底感受到有钱真的可以为所欲为，而没钱，你就是能打穿101层血宫，看儿童门诊照样要等。

尼禄迷迷糊糊地醒了，两只手同时在他脸和额头摸来摸去，唯一开车并带有儿童安全座椅的莫里森也凑上前。

“爸爸？”尼禄胀痛的牙龈消肿了他现在感觉精神多了“这是哪里？”

“给小孩子消除痛痛的地方”莫里森抢答到并试图增加存在感，尼禄又看到了他叔“但丁叔叔，我还能回家吗”

“为什么不能”但丁一下一下轻轻摸着尼禄的后脑勺

尼禄紧紧攥着他爸的袖子，闷闷地开口“以前修女们带我们来过医院，病重的孩子就会被留下来”尼禄抽了抽鼻子继续说“如果我也生重病了”尼禄又抽了抽鼻子试图不让眼泪掉下来“我想回家躺自己床上，我不想一个孤零零睡在这里”

莫里森感觉自己快要猛男落泪了，但丁同样也是，两个大人抱到一起死命憋泪不敢再逗弄尼禄了，维吉尔倒还是平常那般冷静的语气“我带你回去”语落，他直接抽刀划开空间，抱着怀里的孩子消失了。

其实他们也才离开家不到12个小时，回来的心情却恍若隔世，尼禄任由被人乖乖擦脸擦手，再抱回那张儿童床，维吉尔从卧室内找来找去，翻出尼禄最喜欢的猫头鹰大黑猫和泥巴怪把这三个大玩偶堆到被子上，又觉得会掉下床，在房间内转来转去地找最佳角度可以令尼禄一眼看见好安心可以帮尼禄压被子免得着凉可以让尼禄抱着睡免得他孤单。

维吉尔他还没找出最佳角度前，但丁已经跑上了楼还压低了声音吐槽他哥“哥你嘛帮帮忙哪有人光天化日之下用超现实手段回家的我和莫里森跟其他家长解释了我们其实是拍CG电影的今天来取材你跑这么快做咩啊尼禄还没看医生呢不过儿童消炎退烧药买好了不用谢毕竟尼禄是我可爱的侄子呀不对他还病着你开空间传送不会令他更晕吗老哥你有没有在听我说话啊？啊！”

“药拿来”“不能空腹吃的”但丁的生活常识吊打他的尼桑，他将药袋递给维吉尔，又轻手轻脚跑下来边比划道“我出去买退烧喝的鸡汤，记住不要空腹喂药”

3

尼禄在昏昏沉沉间仿佛又回到了佛杜纳，他缩在孤儿院薄薄的木床上，被子仅够盖住小腿，修女们拉着他去跟救世主祈祷，祷告完会给每个孩子分上一碗汤一片黑面包，小小的尼禄从不喜欢这份吃不饱又饿不死的供餐，孤儿院的蔬菜汤里永远只放胡萝卜土豆南瓜，加满水统一烧到糜烂，没加任何罪恶的香料，黑面包用的纯黑麦，对孩子的咬合力来说过于粗硬干涩，但他活了下来，尼禄不会去抢比他幼小孩子的食物，也不会允许比他强大的孩子抢夺属于他自己的食物，他酷似救世主的银白发色，过于俊秀的脸，也不会让修女们多给予照顾，也不会有朋友，尼禄永远是个被丢下的孩子。

梦境放大了孤独感，当他醒来时，对着面前加了小面团的鸡汤发愣，半饷他才对着但丁礼貌地说谢谢但丁叔叔，5岁小孩这么心事重重的样子是多么突兀明显但又令人无法揭穿他。但丁只得搬条小凳子坐下来捧着碗喂尼禄一口一口喝鸡汤，维吉尔还在屋内转来转去不知道又想干嘛。

但丁尽量把沉在碗底的土豆小面团捞出来用勺子慢慢喂着，尼禄似乎又变回了那个他刚刚遇上的小孩，像一头离开族群后警惕心过强的小鹿，快渴死之际才会冒险来溪边喝水，那幅样子跟如今的尼禄重合了，一夕之间这个孩子又缩回了他的保护壳里了。

“很好喝吧你莫里森叔叔知道这里所有好吃的店所有好玩的店所有尼禄喜欢的地方，你但丁叔叔也是”但丁余光瞅到维吉尔还在转悠中便决定不把维吉尔加入这场谈话中

“等好起来，你的但丁叔叔会带你出去玩遍所有你想去的地方”但丁喂完了尼禄的午餐，又抱着他去刷牙，回来时维吉尔谢天谢地终于不再瞎转晃了，他拿着一杯清水另一只手心里躺着几粒药。尼禄直接就着父亲的手心乖乖地药含进嘴里咽下去，但丁俯身把尼禄床上的枕头拍软，整理出最舒适的位置后才让尼禄躺进去。

“抱着这个睡”维吉尔抓着大猫头鹰从被子下塞给尼禄，巨大的泥巴怪竖立着被维吉尔摆放在夜灯旁，大黑猫放在床上空余处压住被子一角。尼禄看了一会怀里的Griffon，又看了床头的Nightmare，手从被子下伸出去摸了摸Shadow巨大的爪子，他摇了摇头，把Griffon递还给维吉尔，还有Shadow和Nightmare

“爸爸”尼禄所吃下的药药效来了，5岁儿童开始觉得很困，但他还是强撑着在说话“它们可以代替我陪着爸爸”维吉尔有点疑惑自己看起来有这么需要毛绒玩偶吗

尼禄越来越想睡觉但他还是强迫自己撑开眼睛不准闭上“爸爸”这个被迫早熟的小孩子几乎是边哭边说“如果尼禄不在了，你不要再跟但丁叔叔打架，修女说过家人是救世主的恩赐”这个刚刚和家人生活了两年的小孩子哭得直打嗝，但丁飞速拿来纸巾盒，维吉尔飞速从但丁手中抢过纸巾盒帮儿子擦眼泪，但丁飞速挤过来帮尼禄拍嗝。

“爸爸和叔叔晚安”尼禄使劲抽着鼻水“我回天上一定会努力做个乖小孩，这样就能早点下来，让鹳鸟送回到你们身边继续生活”最后的话一字比一字轻，尼禄睡着了。

维吉尔沉默了几秒，对睡着的尼禄真情流露“只有你是我的儿子，只有你”

但丁一直沉默着，扭头问他哥“所以你就这么跟你儿子解释的？小孩子都是由天上的鸟送过来的”维吉尔对此不屑回答。但丁又思考了一下吐槽道“听起来你儿子呆过的那个烂地方里那个救世主有种令我很恶的感觉”维吉尔头微微一点算赞同了但丁的这句话。

4

总之明天就是新的一天，久往的一切早已翻页。

尼禄再次醒来后内心压抑不住在狂喜，他牙不在痛了，脑袋也不晕了，他还在这个有爸爸和叔叔的家里，他没有被救世主带回天上。小孩子刚想起床才发现他的父亲趴在他床边压住了被子，他的叔叔趴在另一侧也刚好压住了被子，尼禄被牢牢锁在了被子里。无奈的五岁小朋友只得像条毛毛虫般往唯一没人的床脚爬过去，他一拱一拱地爬完这条不算远但很黑很暗很狭窄的被窝路，刚从被窝里钻出来往下跳就不小心扑在了Nightmare圆圆的大肚腩上被撞回来，然后他被人被Nightmare前抱起来，他的父亲。

“爸爸早安”尼禄很开心地跟他时而严肃时而慈祥的阿爸打召唤，很不幸，今天的阿爸是严肃模式。

“为什么不穿鞋就踩地毯上”这是父亲的疑问句必须要回答的那种，尼禄只能回答“因为你和阿叔挡住了我的拖鞋”但丁把不知道从哪里翻出来的史O比毛绒拖鞋往5岁小侄子脚上穿好。“可以了哥我去做早餐你带你儿子去刷牙”“别做麦片牛奶冷冻披萨”

“烦死了知道了知道了知道了知道了”但丁亲了下尼禄的额头“退烧了可以吃什么我心里有数”

尼禄5岁小孩子的自尊心终于受够了这段时间不停被人抱来抱走，他可以自己走的！尼禄向他父亲抗议了一番被放下地，自己走到洗脸台前拿他那个全家最醒目的海O宝宝杯刷牙，自己按牙膏，虽然比大人按得少但足够了，用爸爸教的刷牙习惯刷够三分钟，刷完牙吐出满满的鲜红血沫。

5岁小孩因为刚刚才认识到了生命的可贵他秒怂了开始喊爸爸，经过（并非医生）父亲的诊断和尼禄病人的亲自触诊父子两得出结论，是因为尼禄的乳牙松动了齿根渗血中。

但丁做好早餐看见的就是一个有些愉悦浮现在脸上的他哥，和皱着脸时不时用舌头舔牙齿缝隙的他侄

“开饭了”但丁怎么说也是当过佣兵的实践派，做个培根炒蛋再倒三杯牛奶不要太轻松了，看到尼禄后但丁觉得自己这次可能又赌错了。

维吉尔再次一副米O林主厨上身那样去开柜门翻出燕麦片等林林总总的稀奇食材，这次难得的是他居然还会解释。

那么紧急插播《维吉尔烹饪教室》

今天的厨师是这位boss中的劳模，维吉尔，助手是他的双胞胎但丁，今天要做的这道料理是早餐燕麦粥配香蕉牛奶

首先，往一个小锅里用中火加热牛奶，没错，用的是但丁倒剩的牛奶，牛奶开始冒泡后转小火，但丁麻烦把燕麦加进去不停搅拌直到有黏性。关火乘盘，但丁把冷柜的总汇莓果拿过来，将树莓按红色和黑色渐次隔开一颗颗排列，打开一盒优格倒进去，无需搅拌，但丁你应该在我摆盘的时候把草莓切片，记得去掉草莓蒂，切好装饰用冷冻草莓再把蓝莓一分为二，但丁机灵点自己主动去切，一切准备就绪，将切片的草莓蓝莓随意撒在优格上，最后处理香蕉牛奶，但丁把香蕉皮剥好放进搅拌器倒牛奶进去，盖紧盖子，按开关，完成。

尼禄面前摆了一碗燕麦粥和香蕉牛奶，都是不会伤牙的很软的食物，看起来也很童趣，对小朋友来说不需要哄骗就能吃，尼禄吃了，紧接着他松动的乳牙掉了下来，场面凝固了，尼禄看向维吉尔，维吉尔看向但丁，但丁看向尼禄。

尼禄笑了，因为掉的是门牙，他现在豁嘴的样子一览无遗又傻又可爱，但丁跟着笑了，他把尼禄的乳牙拿起来提醒他要放枕头边给牙仙换宝物。

快乐的时光总是能过得这么快。眨眼间又到了尼禄上床睡觉的时候。他郑重其事地将乳牙摆枕头边，并习惯性去舔牙齿掉落后的空洞处。维吉尔带着一本书走过来，尼禄立刻乖巧躺好不再去摆弄断牙也不去舔其他乳牙了。

“想听故事吗”尼禄点头，维吉尔翻开但丁亲手制作的儿童画册（故事但丁 插图莫里森 封面封底设计崔西 装订蕾迪）

“以前有个蓝色的怪物叫大抛瓦怪，他有一个孩子叫小抛瓦怪”维吉尔念着念着觉得哪里不太对“后来有一天大抛瓦怪失踪了，他的孩子小抛瓦怪就去找他的父亲”维吉尔读到这里感到有一丝满意“小抛瓦怪找遍了很多地方遇到了很多人，有些人劝他不要再去找大抛瓦怪因为他的父亲很坏，有些人则鼓励他听从内心的愿望继续找父亲团圆”维吉尔往后翻了几页感觉自己果然不该对愚蠢的欧豆豆抱有幻想，他直接跳页读结局

“最后小抛瓦怪找到了他的爸爸，大抛瓦怪也重新认回了自己的儿子”读完了维吉尔合上书“该睡了。Nero”

虽然尼禄听了一个完全听不懂的故事但这并不重要，毕竟这是他父亲第一次给他讲的睡前故事，尼禄抱着Griffon躺好跟爸爸道晚安

“爸爸，牙仙会来吗？”

“应该会来”

“牙仙会拿什么换尼禄的牙齿？”

“最珍贵的宝物吧”

待尼禄小朋友睡熟后，一个身影悄悄开门溜进来，将尼禄小朋友的乳牙拿走，又把一条项链放回原处，等这个神秘人准备溜走时，又一个神秘的身影站在门口，两个神秘男子正面撞上面面相尴不发一言，最后一方妥协了。先来的那位错身让后来的进去，后来的神秘人看到尼禄乳牙已经被抢先拿走回头怒视对方，没拿走任何东西但也留下了一条项链。

两位神秘的先生蹑手蹑脚地离开了，尼禄枕边的两条项链静静地躺着，等待明天给这个可爱小孩带去双倍的惊喜。

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. 我们这一家前传

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 记尼禄是如何被叔叔找到的

代發,原作者: [几肤浅 ](http://suiyuansuifengsuibian.lofter.com/)

序章

DMC是一家身处闹市陋巷，门口招牌发光，进屋乌漆墨黑，但业界口碑良好的清洁恶魔有限责任事务所，主要经营业务有：杀小怪刷红魂打boss，法权代理人但丁，金牌打手但丁，清洁人员但丁，修理人员但丁，会计但丁，对外公关人员但丁，接线员但丁，DJ但丁，说白了这就是一家拜托了但丁事务所。

但丁其人，人魔混血，生的一副好相貌耍的一手好刀枪，人帅功夫又好态度也端正，可惜这名勤劳的恶魔人，几年辛辛苦苦的劳作下来，生活中除了赚钱就是赚钱，毫无人情味，一颗火热的心逐渐被冷漠的繁华都市所吞没。每逢母亲节父亲节万圣节感恩夜圣诞节到来，但丁总能深刻体会到卖火柴小女孩的心情，他高大的身躯也是如此这般蜷缩成一团，眼神迷离，脸贴着玻璃橱窗，羡慕地看向屋子里阖家欢乐的团聚和美味的披萨。

“算我怕你了，快起来我请你吃披萨”蕾迪，大概实在是受不了但丁那幅死皮赖脸的帅（衰）样，推门往里进。

等到披萨上桌，蕾迪才伸手问但丁要枪械保养费的报销，但丁开始装聋作哑，这顿饭吃了多久，但丁就表演默剧表演了多久。蕾迪，大概真的是受不了但丁的帅（衰）样，结完账才丢下一个炸弹给但丁

“几年前有人在佛杜纳目击到你那个兄弟了，你再装哑巴我就不提供详细地址了”

这下子但丁终于对远去的蕾迪伸出了挽留的尔康手，嘴里喊的却是“你还没给小费呢！”

1

踏上这片宗教气息浓厚的土地，但丁第一件事就是，打个喷嚏，他一个人骑着一辆炫酷摩托车轰轰轰驶入佛杜纳，一路上海风迎面不停地吹向他的脸，只打了一个喷嚏只能说明但丁的身体素质真正系恐怖如斯。

佛杜纳的主城全无低处海港一带现代又热闹的气息，无论建筑还是行人的衣物，都带给人穿越去了中世纪的错觉。而在如此保守的地方，出现一个高大银发时髦的大帅哥，路过的男男女女纷纷转头去看，大帅哥他衣襟大开的赤裸胸膛，如此高调的出场，吸引了一群修女带领的小孩子们，其中一个孩子学国王的新衣里那个小孩子大声喊

“这个人没穿衣服”

但丁摸了摸自己的良心（赤裸裸的胸膛）说话“喂，小孩子不懂不要乱讲，大哥哥我明明好fashion”“有暴露狂！”其他孩子跟着叽叽喳喳地围过来，领头的修女终于也看不过去把队伍全散了的小孩子一一拉回去，并委婉地暗示但丁希望他在救世主面前有个得体的穿着。

‘就是斯巴达本人站在我面前我都不会改掉我的时尚品味’但丁用笑容掩饰自己被修女一行人拖住步伐的无聊，他在一群小萝卜头里随意瞄了几眼，看到一个白毛的小孩子。

那一瞬间，似乎有道闪电当空劈下，点亮了但丁头上的灯泡。但丁往那一堆小孩子中走过去，走向那个格外醒目的孩子。这个孩子独自孤零零跟在队伍最后，但丁一靠近他，白毛小鬼就戒备地长大眼珠子瞪他，但丁能清清楚楚看见那孩子太阳下通体银白的头发发根，银白浓密的眼睫毛，天蓝色的虹膜，全部都是斯巴达家族的遗传特征。

但丁蹲在了小孩面前，孩子还在对着他虚张声势地炸毛

但丁试探地连连发问“兄友弟恭？家族传捅？穿过我的胸膛的你的刀？你的项链就是我的项链我的项链还是我的项链？对砍的三人中突然钻出一个光头？斯巴达叫你回家吃饭？”

白发小鬼那张酷似维吉尔的脸上，活灵活现地出来了一个完全听不懂你在说什么所以懒得理你了维吉尔专属表情

但丁差点跪下抱着缩小的老哥大喊苍天有眼现在谁才是弟弟啊哈哈哈的当口，修女把‘维吉尔’拉回大队伍，远离这个看上去很帅但也好暴露的年轻人“尼禄，牵好大家的手，该回去了”

但丁终于回神了原来那不是缩小的老哥白高兴了一场，叫尼禄的小鬼被修女牢牢牵在身后，白毛小孩不时好奇地回头看但丁，他也见到了但丁那跟他一样雪白的头发睫毛和蓝眼睛，隔得很远了他还在转头望向但丁，眼睛里流露出一丝眷恋。

2

但丁漫长的多重职业生涯在今夜又将添上光辉的一笔，夜闯孤儿院。他与那个尼禄小鬼真的有血脉纽带相连着，他能沿着那股气息悄悄溜进去，贴墙潜伏，鬼鬼祟祟，从一扇一扇窗户探过去，终于在最偏僻的角落小房间里找到那个熟悉的小孩。

尼禄刚过完三岁生日不久，孤儿院按照捡到他的日期定为生日，因为长大了，意味着他可以承担孤儿院里更多的责任，包括照顾更小的小孩子，擦洗救世主雕像的脚趾头，给菜园浇水，帮修女嬷嬷把换洗衣服抱去晾衣场。是以但丁见到的就是一个比他还显得劳苦功高的斯巴达后裔，还是个孩子，卷着薄毛毯将脑袋压在枕头下

于是他敲了翘窗户学布谷鸟叫“布谷布谷,里面的小孩你的名字是尼禄吗”

尼禄被惊吓到把窗户门栓插好，对着窗户外的怪人说“布谷鸟是不会说话的”

但丁超有耐心地化身为儿童栏目主持人“刚刚是布谷鸟在安慰你不哭不哭”

“我才没哭！”尼禄的声音明明带上鼻音了，光想象都能想到他躲起来悄悄哭红眼睛的受气包样。

但丁还在知心哥哥模式上身中“尼禄是个乖孩子，所以今天给乖孩子一份礼物，他家人要接他回家了”屋内毫无动静，但丁又敲了敲木窗“嘿，kid，明天我来接你光明正大地离开这里，答应的话跟我一起拉个勾”还是没有动静，但丁再敲敲“尼禄，你答应跟我一起走吗”

闭紧的窗户猛地推开，白毛翘成一团眼圈红红的尼禄趴在窗台前对着但丁主动伸出右手

“如果你骗我，等长大了我一定会一拳打你脸上”

但丁丝毫不怕，反而用手搓乱尼禄本来就很乱的头发“kid，我找你很久了，怎么可能舍得丢下你”

第二天一大早，一个酷似救世主的男人撬开孤儿院院长的大门领养了一个孩子，那个同样跟救世主长有相同银发的尼禄，临走前尼禄没带任何东西，只是看了一眼孤儿院，从大门走出去后，尼禄捏紧自己的衣服下摆，眼睛还望了一处地方，孤儿院那道阴沉大门边，一个阴暗的小角落。但丁什么鸡汤也没说，直接用掌心捂住尼禄的视线，第一次把尼禄抱起来，让他靠坐在怀里，用一个保护者的姿态。

3

尼禄来到但丁身边差不多三天了，他们也从主城干道驶回环城公路，但丁此刻的心情像一个狗党终于在某天有了心仪的奶狗，在接狗回家路上一边乐呵呵傻笑一边忍不住去看自己的小宝贝。于是他一路上开车开开停停，就是为了能随时摸到尼禄柔顺无比的头毛，真的好想尽情放肆地吸狗，新晋狗党但丁再一次在一家麦O劳旁边停好酷炫摩托，将脸凑到尼禄头顶不停地蹭啊蹭啊蹭啊。

尼禄大概是放弃，这个新认的家人把裹胸风衣的裹胸皮带当婴儿兜袋用，把尼禄固定在他赤裸裸的胸肌上，一来可以挡风二来可以撸尼禄，总而言之机智的但丁为了孩子，化腐朽为神奇，化皮革风衣为奶爸带崽衣，一路火花带闪电地飙车，终于被交警拦下抄牌。

无辜交警看到这一对贫穷的高颜值‘父子’大发慈悲带他们用摩托车换了辆二手车，终于不用被风吹被迫跟男人的胸部贴脸的尼禄立刻迫不及待打开后座钻进去，但丁锁好车门，给车窗留了道小口通风，也向车内的孩子问话“想吃什么”得到随便的答案。

重新上路后的两人吃着因为版权问题无法详细说明的快餐，尼禄首先把跟他脸一样大的汉堡吃完了，开始叼着吸管喝可乐，并像每一个第一次喝到可乐的小孩子那般快乐地大口啜

“小心呛到”

但丁借口担心把手往后座伸去摸尼禄

“你手上都是炸鸡翅的油”得到了小孩子的嫌弃后，但丁丝毫没有气馁，用纸巾擦干净了手，接着冲尼禄的头顶摸去，可惜尼禄早已像个警觉的小孩子（被摸烦的奶狗）缩到离但丁最远的后座椅的一角团成一团

“小心着凉”但丁不停地彰显自己身为监护人的存在感，一边坐着开车一边高难度脱衣折腾半天将身上那件暴露又fashion的皮革大衣脱下来抛给尼禄，直接将尼禄兜头盖住不留一丝空隙。皮革太重，尼禄艰难地从下面露出个脑袋，看了眼正对他慈父（叔）笑的但丁，小孩子很无奈地转身拿屁股冲着这下真的很暴露的但丁，就这么随着车子的颠簸睡着了。

尼禄一觉醒来已经不知自己身在何处，直到看见身上盖着的骚包红大衣，才确定，他真的有新家了，跟一个好像不正经又好像很可靠但可以肯定他很帅的男人一起住的新家。但丁似乎是能听到他内心的呼唤一般打开车门来到后座，把一条又厚又软的红色毛毯塞给尼禄，自己穿回大衣，逆光将这个本来就很高大的恶魔猎人的身影照得越发高大，闪闪发光，尼禄捧着手里的毛毯，非常柔软的丝绒毛毯，他给自己裹了一圈还多了大半截在座椅上，但丁及时打了个喷嚏，懂事的尼禄无奈地往里面的座椅挪过去，把毛毯的另一头递给但丁。

像一位圣诞老人（年轻英俊版）挨着一位圣诞老人接班人（学龄前幼年版），两个人共享一条粘着圣诞节打七折标签的红色大毛毯挤在后座椅上暖暖和和地睡着了

4

对维吉尔而言，本来今天只是寻常的不能再寻常的一天，他出来随便转一下，看没有野生但丁带着项链像个地主家的傻儿子那样招摇过市，他就可以先捅但丁一剑，再把项链抢走，然后再次打开魔界，痛扁魔帝，让他知道一个身为一名黑心老板是会被雷公打的。

幸运的是，他真的感应到了但丁的具体位置，停在某个停车场里，门口明码标价写着收费三美元。维吉尔打算见到但丁的第一面就是往他身上丢三张1美元纸币，还要他一边捡一边说多谢维吉尔哥，不对我本来就是他哥吧。

满脑子想着羞辱但丁的维吉尔直接一脚踹裂车门，把里面睡得很香的愚蠢欧豆豆踢飞出去，他没注意到但丁身边还飞出了一个小不点，已被他的暴力飞踹给惊醒过来，正在半空之中茫然地擦着眼睛。

但丁被一股跟身边小尼禄气息一致但强大中二许多的气场唤醒，一睁眼就看到尼禄凌空飞五米，登时他手如疾风腿如弹簧，一个漂亮的二段跳接住了尼禄，下地后他看到了凶手，果然，还是辣个蓝人。

“维吉尔！这里有小孩子我现在不想跟你打！”听到这句话，中二大魔王维吉尔屈尊瞄了一眼但丁怀里白毛蓝眼还在用手背抹眼睛没睡醒的小朋友。

“你竟然为了不把项链给我，跑去生个女儿想留给她继承”维吉尔屈尊赞扬了一句“想不到你还有点脑子”

但丁很生气，很想魔人化，但不可以在小孩子面前上演血腥暴力，他忍住了，回怼他那个中二尼桑

“你看清楚！这么可爱一定是男孩子”

维吉尔再次屈尊瞄了两眼“看在还算可爱的份上，你死了我会帮你把你的儿子送去孤儿院”他抬起手臂用不存在的手表倒计时“还有没有什么遗言要讲”

“有！就是打死你我也要讲，你头壳坏掉头发秃顶中年肥胖黑眼圈大过眼睛”

场面一触即发前，尼禄被但丁小心地放到地面还把他远远地赶到一边，现在他终于使出最强的恶魔人大招

“我要替天国的阿爸阿妈教育你ヽ(ヽ `д′)食我咿呀剑法啦—”但丁一个前冲，维吉尔一个对撞“你看你才是秀逗了，看我的唉什么”

一个小小的身影抱住了维吉尔的腿，他大概是想跳起来打这个坏人的膝盖，结果变成抱在维吉尔光滑的皮靴上被甩来甩去，但丁的心也随之被甩来甩去，他终于忍不住了大喊一声

“他是你儿子！”

所有人（其实也就尼禄和维吉尔）都被这个消息震撼住了，维吉尔屈尊把奶凶的小朋友提在手里，看他那确实有够像自己的五官，又看看但丁，又觉得但丁比自己更像小朋友的爸爸，用一种知乎老实人附体的语气问“确定不是你的？”

事已至此，但丁只能抛开尊严还原真相，跟维吉尔摆事实讲道理

“我是处男！阿爸早失踪了，你看他还能是谁的”这下子维吉尔开心了，用一种推特上比兄弟早生儿子超自豪的语气问但丁“他叫什么”“尼禄”尼禄在亲爸爸手里把脸鼓成河豚，接着重重地咬了一口他亲爸的手冲着但丁的脸委屈地喊

“他要把我送回孤儿院，他才不是我爸爸”“是误会”两个成年的斯巴达异口同声回答。

因为车门被尼禄亲爸踢坏了，大家只能步行走回拜托了但丁事务所，因为尼禄强烈的要求和排斥，但丁抱着尼禄在走，维吉尔哗哗两刀打开任意门走了。

终于回到这甜蜜的家，但丁先把睡醒的尼禄轻拿轻放摆到沙发上，但丁开门就知道维吉尔也在，而且他还把自己万年不变的大背头散下来假扮但丁，两个但丁面面相尴的时候，尼禄被事务所的灯光唤醒了，他从沙发上做起后看到眼前站着两个但丁，睡得迷迷糊糊的尼禄露出一个格外迷惑的表情，最后他扑向了维吉尔，窝在他僵硬的怀抱里，说梦话一般说出了真心话

“但丁，真希望你是我爸爸”

  
  
  



End file.
